You and I
by Nathy-Marisson
Summary: Varios one-shot, principalmente sobre Nick y Judy con toques románticos, y por qué no, del resto de personajes de Zootopia [Hiatsu]
1. Sinceridad

Bueno~ Esta es la primera historia que escribo de ellos, la primera vez que escribo solo de animales y la primera que escribo sobre algo de Disney. Antes escribía solo sobre animé así que puede que mi estilo de escritura sea algo distinta, en fin, espero que les guste este primer one-shot Judick que escribo, aportando un poco más a este fandom en español.

La historia también estará disponible en Wattpad y AO3 dentro de la semana bajo el mismo nombre o bien sólo Nathy.

Sol one-hot sobre los personajes de Zootopia, pero principalmente sobre Nick y Judy en algunas situaciones que pasan en mi cabeza. Espero les guste

* * *

 **Sinceridad.**

 _Nick Wilde x Judy Hoops | Zootopia (c) Disney_

El constante traqueteo del teclado bajo las suaves y acolchonadas patas de su compañera de trabajo y mejor amiga le hacía mucha gracia. Era un ruido exasperante para el resto de animales en la comisaria –probablemente porque ellos estaban igual o peor- pero para Nicholas P. Wilde era motivo para mantener esa socarrona sonrisa y su mirada concentrada en el rostro de su compañera.

Judy Hopps tenía fama de entregar informes impecables de sus casos, por muy pequeños que estos fuesen o por lo complicado que pareciera –sobre todo porque su compañero casi no ayudaba con esa parte del trabajo- pero pocos eran los que notaban lo estresante que se ponía la coneja de suave pelaje mientras redactaba.

Nick, por el contrario, lo sabía a la perfección.

Se podía pasar la tarde –incluso horas extra- mirando como Judy tecleaba ese informe, cuando se quedaba sin ideas paraba de escribir miraba sus patas y hacía un movimiento de muñecas extraño, también solía abrir y cerras sus patas ejerciendo fuerza sobre su acolchada palma para concentrarse. Otras veces miraba al techo llamando a la inspiración que volviera a ella, cerraba los ojos y movía la nariz de manera muy adorable a pesar de suspirar del estrés.

Por su parte, él observaba divertido todos esos movimientos que hacía, los memorizaba y soltaba pequeñas carcajadas sin disimulo alguno para sacarla de quicio y obligarla a que lo mirase.

—Nick, basta—Suspiró dejando el teclado de la computadora, cerró sus patas de la frustración.

El constante golpe con un lápiz sobre el escritorio como un cronómetro le ponía el pelaje de punta. Nick sonrió sin despegar la mirada del movimiento de nariz de Judy.

—Eres una coneja muy estresada —No había rastro de querer ayudar a que se relajara. Judy suspiró, retrocedió con la silla y giró para mirar directamente a los ojos de ese zorro.

—¿Quieres saber la razón, _Zorro_? —Se palpaba en ese tono de voz, aparentemente suave, que quería golpearlo con algo contundente.

— _Uy_ , la verdad no oficial—Se aseguró de retroceder para cuidar su rostro de cualquier golpe.

La coneja no tenía una mala puntería, sobre todo cuando los _instintos asesinos_ afloraban por ser molestada por él. Por qué los conejos igual los tienen, al parecer.

—Ya casi termino esto, así que espera un poco Nick—Volvió a teclear para terminar el informe del caso.

 _Había sido algo relativamente pequeño, una serie de robos a locales en una comuna, un par de comadrejas jóvenes entre 20 a 25 años, se habían juntado para robar en algunos lugares, de igual forma no fue difícil para la oficial Hopps encontrarlos. Las comadrejas no sabían cómo robar ni cubrir pistas, había evidencia para encarcelarlas a todas sin opción de que ellas pudieran negarlo._

 _El caso se había resuelto casi solo._

—¿Cómo sigue tu pata? —Musito de pronto Wilde ladeando la cabeza.

—No duele.

—Deberías haberte tomado los tres días de descanso.

—Innecesarios Nick, no fue nada—Su tono casual le molesto.

— _Torpe_ _coneja_. —Pensó Nick soltando un suspiro de resignación por lo terca que era ella.

 _Pero, eso no había sido todo lo que sucedió, una de las comadrejas había escapado de la patrulla de policías, Judy con aquel instinto que poseía corrió detrás de él por varios callejones de la ciudad, la comadreja se sabía de memoria aquellas calles, una clara desventaja para la oficial de policías._

 _Cuando por fin pudo acorralarlo en un callejón la comadreja se reusó a actuar racional, tomo un barril de mayor tamaño que el suyo y lo lanzó contra la oficial con furia. Ella, haciendo gala de su entrenamiento y agilidad, pudo esquivarlo sin mayor contratiempo._

 _Lo malo es que eso era solo una distracción, en cuanto el barril cayó haciendo un ruido sordo contra el cemento, la comadreja estaba a solo unos metros de ella, con una barra de metal golpeo superficialmente su rostro desequilibrándola._

 _Judy cayó de costado elevando sus patas para empujar al malhechor y alejarlo lo suficiente como para reincorporar la postura, pero el fierro le dio de golpe en una de sus patas haciéndola gritar del dolor._

 _Pudo sentir como algo se rompía, cerró los ojos y llevó las patas hacia adelante con el fin de protegerse del segundo golpe que le vendría. Pudo ver en los ojos de ese animal la ira, las ganas de que esa barra rompiera algo más que un par de huesos._

 _Un disparó fue lo que provocó que abriera los ojos de golpe, delante de ella aquella comadreja estaba de rodillas, el fierro había caído a unos metros de su cuerpo._

 _"Tiene derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que diga será usado en su contra, tiene derecho a un abogado, sí no puede pagar uno el estado deberá asignarle uno, los cargos son: asalto a mano armada a múltiples negocios locales y herir a un oficial de policías de Zootopia"_

 _Mientras decía aquello, Nicholas P. Wilde avanzaba con el arma en mano sin titubear, como si estuviera acostumbrado a usarla. Paso a paso su mirada mostraba clara evidencia de poder disparar directo a la cabeza del animal._

 _"Nick…"_

 _"Quedate ahí Judy, ya viene una ambulancia" Su voz y su mirada se suavizaron, puso su pata sobre la cabeza de Judy para tranquilizarla. Los casos en que él le llamaba por su nombre eran muy pocos._

 _El arma continuó apuntando al ladrón, sin vacilar hasta que llegaron los refuerzos._

….

Judy Hopps dejó el impecable informe sobre su último caso en el escritorio de su jefe a la hora acostumbrada, con la misma sonrisa del primer día que llegó, ella en verdad adoraba su trabajo. Cerró la puerta de la oficina y dejó escapar un quejido en cuando afirmó de más su pata lastimada. La mantenía vendada y estaba tomando unas pastillas para el dolor que el médico le recetó, pero de vez en cuando hacía un mal movimiento con ella y le dolía más de lo que quería admitir.

No estaba rota como creyó, pero si inflamada y resentida por el golpe.

—¿Duele?

A pesar de querer disimularlo Nick se mostraba muy preocupado por su estado. Sabía que este trabajo era su vida y su sueño más grande, y trataba de actuar como siempre, sacándola de quicio, molestándola, haciéndola reír y todas esas cosas. Pero no podía evitar recordar cuando la vio en el suelo a punto de ser golpeada por esa comadreja de cuarta.

Y es por eso que no dudó ni un segundo en desenfundar su arma y apuntar a su cabeza, el recuerdo fugas de Judy hiso que desviara el disparo hacia su pierna, sólo por eso no había muerto en ese callejón de mala muerte.

Nick no se arrepentía de aquello. Judy no mencionó nada al respecto.

—Para nada—Sonrió ella como siempre. Zapateó sobre el suelo para demostrarlo y para su suerte el dolor no volvía. — ¿Vez?

—Hace falta más que un _fierrazo_ para que la oficial Judy Hopps se dé un descanso—Él la miró como siempre, algo de arrogancia pero con un sincero cariño oculto.

—¡Así es! —Puso sus patas sobre sus caderas sonriendo.

Nick se forzó a creerle por esta vez, ella no era de las que se quejaba de sus problemas y siempre le restó importancia a sus propias lesiones, por eso mismo él tiene que estar al pendiente.

—Vamos ya a casa—El zorro cargaba tanto sus cosas como las de su compañera, no esperó su respuesta y caminó a paso lento por el pasillo a la salida. Judy no dudó ni un segundo en seguirlo.

Ella sabía el porqué de esas atenciones extras, y trataba de ocultar como pudiera la molestia de su pata para no preocupar a Nick. No quería ser una carga ni para él ni para el departamento de policías, no ahora que tenía el reconocimiento de toda Zootopia, el orgullo de sus padres y a Nick como compañero.

—Hey—Llamo su atención, Nick le miró de reojo—No tienes por qué hacer esto.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Tratarme como si estuviera inválida, Nick ya te dije que no duele.

Nick apoyo el codo en la cabeza de Judy, riendo entre dientes por el intento de "soy fuerte e independiente".

—Zanahorias, yo hago lo que me plazca, si quiero cargar tus cosas lo haré, ¿Entendido?

Judy suspiró resignada, se cruzó de brazos y asintió. Nick comenzó a avanzar nuevamente hasta la salida manteniendo esa sonrisa relajada de siempre.

Cuando llegaron al departamento de Judy, Nick volvió a sacar las cosas de su compañera y escoltarla hasta la puerta, saludaron a la cacera que pasaba por el pasillo por recibir a nuevos inquilinos.

—Listo o ¿Me quieres escoltar hasta la cama? —Se burló la conejita abriendo la puerta del apartamento.

—No es mala idea—Le siguió el juego el Zorro.

Literalmente la escoltó a su cama pues estaba pegada a la puerta. Soltó un silbido al admirar en pocos minutos el poco espacio de departamento que tenía. Judy dejó las llaves sobre el escritorio mientras se hacía paso entre los envoltorios de zanahorias congeladas que había.

—Y yo creí que eras aseada hasta en su madriguera.

—Callate—Rio ella, hecho todo en una bolsa y la cerró—Saco todo esto en la mañana, mientras voy a trotar.

—No sé cómo te levantas tan temprano.

Judy rodó los ojos. Nick dejo las cosas de su compañera sobre el escritorio dando una velos mirada por él, el periódico estaba encima junto a algunos recortes donde aparecían ambos después de resolver los casos.

—Hey, esto es tierno—Tomó uno de los recortes, era del caso de las comadrejas donde él aparecía cargando a la coneja hasta una de las camillas.

—Ya te eh dicho que no debes decirle eso a un conejo—Ella volteó a ver lo que hacía— ¡Deja eso!

Judy trato de quitarle el recorte a Nick, pero este elevó la foto sobre su cabeza riendo por el intento en vano de su compañera, movía el brazo de un lado hacia otro enfadándola más. Un quejido de parte de la coneja hiso que parara de reír y abriera los ojos.

—Te duele

—Que no…

—Judy—Le regaño, frunciendo el entrecejo y arrugando la nariz, ella bajó las orejas junto a su mirada.

—Puede que a veces duela, pero no es para tanto—Admitió cerrando los ojos, Nick suspiró dejando el recorte sobre el escritorio.

—Sí te duele, dime. Sí necesitas ayuda, pídemela. Soy tu compañero y amigo ¿Cierto?

Nick Wilde siempre tenía una mirada cargada de confianza, pero ahora ese mismo zorro –antes estafador- tenía las orejas bajas y la miraba con algo de súplica, quería que ella fuese sincera.

Judy se acercó a él con cautela, enternecida y culpable a la vez por todo.

—Lo siento—Le susurró tomando su pata con la suya y apretándola un poco. Elevó sus orejas junto a una reluciente sonrisa—De ahora en adelante serás el primer en saber, Nick.

—Trato hecho—El zorro le devolvió el apretón junto a una sonrisa pequeña, una que sólo Judy conocía.

* * *

Y aquí está el primero~ espero que de muchos otros, mientras tanto les dejo la sinopsis del siguiente one-shot.

"Es el 7° caso que resuelven juntos y como los anteriores, Nick saca su celular y pide una Selfie a su compañera Judy Hopps. Pero ella se pregunta, ¿Qué hace exactamente con aquellas fotos? " _Las sube a ZooBook_ " dice Benjamín seguro de aquello, pero al revisar su perfil no ve ninguna de ellas. Entonces, ¿qué hace Nick con esas fotos?"


	2. Selfie

**NOTA:** Anteriormente dije que ellos llevaban armas, pero de esto no estoy muy segura pues en la película no traían nada de eso consigo, y cabe la posibilidad de que no tengan armas letales para los policías, sino inmovilizadoras como lo serían tranquilizantes o incluso de electroshock. ¿Alguien podría confirmarme eso de las armas letales?

Aclaraciones al final

* * *

 **Selfie**

 _Nick Wilde x Judy Hopps | Zootopia (c) Disney_

Las luces de las patrullas de policías alumbraban las calles de cierto barrio de mala reputación en Zootopia. El jefe, un enorme búfalo con un carácter peculiar, se acercó a la pareja de policías que miraban como sus compañeros encerraban a los criminales que recién habían capturado después de una semana de investigación.

—Hopps, Wilde—Los nombrados, una coneja y un Zorro, colocaron sus patas en la frente saludando. —Buen trabajo.

Ambos sonrieron contentos de escuchar esas _alentadoras_ palabras de parte de su jefe, retiraron las patas de su cabeza terminando el saludo, en cuanto el búfalo se alejó hacia su propia patrilla se miraron.

—¡Si! —Exclamó la coneja de nombre Judy, dando un enorme salto.

—Otro a la lista—Celebró muy a su manera el zorro. Sacó su celular y buscó la aplicación de la cámara. —Zanahorias.

—¿Qué, una foto? —Preguntó ella casual pero sabía a donde iba esa petición.

Nick colocó uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de su compañera, elevó el otro donde aún sostenía su celular mientras enfocaba, el flash de la cámara los cegó por un segundo pero la foto ya estaba hecha. Judy se puso de puntitas para ver la foto y su compañero la enseñó, ambos sonrieron.

—¡Caso número 7 resuelto! —Judy elevó su pata en un puño de victoria.

…

Ya era la hora de almuerzo, Judy Hopps acababa de salir de su oficina por un bocadillo antes de terminar por fin el informe de su último caso, en la entrada a la comisaria Benjamín Clawhauser la había detenido a charlar un poco sobre el nuevo disco de Gazelle.

—¡Ella es la mejor! —Chilló cual fangirl, mientras tarareaba la nueva melodía.

—Mi favorita sigue siendo _Try everything_ —Comentó Judy riendo por como Benjamín imitaba la voz de Gazelle.

—Por cierto Judy—se inclinó en su escritorio para apreciarla mejor—¿Tu y Nick tienen muchas fotos?

Había algo en el tono que empleó Benjamín que Judy notó extraño, pero en ese instante no pudo descifrarlo, parpadeó antes de contestas.

—Supongo.

—Vamos, se de buena fuente que se sacan una Selfie después de cada caso resuelto—Ese tono seguía.

—Pues sí, en total tendríamos 7 fotos por los casos, sin contar cuando salimos a pasear los fines de semana—Comenzó a contar con su pata, pero desistió al notar la mirada extraña de Benjamín. —¿Qué?

—Es que ustedes son adorables—Gritito fangirl otra vez.

—Clawhauser, no te entiendo.

—Oh Judy, dime Benjamín, ya te lo eh dicho—Un pequeño regaño de su parte, la coneja rio.

—Sí, aún no me acostumbro.

—Con Nick te es más fácil—Murmuró entre dientes, pero con la clara intención de que ella lo oyera.

—¡Benjamín! —Le grito, ya captando las indirectas de su compañero.

—Bueno, bueno. Pero dime una cosa. —Trato de evadir el tema, Judy se cruzó de brazos—¿Qué hace él con esas fotos? ¿ZooBook? ¿InstaZoo?

—¿Qué? —Ella se lo pensó por un momento pero negó—La verdad no lo sé.

—Revisemos su perfil en ZooBook entonces—El guepardo movió sus dedos a una velocidad de miedo tecleando en la pantalla táctil el nombre del zorro.

Judy no tardó ni un salto en estar sobre el escritorio, curiosa de igual manera que Benjamín en saber a dónde iban a parar aquellas fotos.

—Oh… Pero si aquí no hay nada de ustedes… —Susurró decepcionado, la conejita bajó sus orejas pegándolas a su espalda mientras miraba incrédula la pantalla del celular.

—Ya… Será que Nick no frecuenta tanto ZooBook—Se dijo más a sí misma que al Guepardo.

—Sí, eso debe ser… —Aseguró Benjamín alejando su celular de la vista de la conejita.

Judy se quedó pensando en silencio unos minutos tratando de pensar qué hacía exactamente Nick con todas las fotos que se sacaba junto a ella. Comenzó a mover su pata derecha contra el escritorio frenéticamente.

—¿Judy? —Susurró Benjamín notando lo mucho que lo estaba pensando.

—Será mejor que le pregunte—Terminó por decir ella después de unos minutos, saltó desde el escritorio hasta el suelo sin mucha dificultad.

—¿Lo harás directamente?

—Claro, le prometí que sería sincera con él—Ella se encogió de hombros. Él abrió mucho los ojos.

—Oh…

Esa había sido la respuesta más extraña para Benjamín, en las películas románticas la hembra se hacía una y mil preguntas sobre posibilidades cada vez más extrañas y pasaban cosas raras que marcaban a ambos como interés amoroso del otro. Claro, Ben siempre decía que si le hubiera preguntado directamente desde el principio nada de eso hubiera pasado.

Judy, sin duda era una especia rarísima de conejo.

—¿Irás ahora?

—¿Sino cuándo?

La pregunta de vuelta solo amplio la sonrisa de Benjamín.

—Ustedes tienen una relación muy especial—Fue un murmullo, que ella pudo oír.

—¿Especial?

—Nada Judy—Benjamín se acomodó en su silla cerrando los ojos—Cuando te responda, también quiero saber ¿Si?

—Ajá—Sonrió.

Hopps no estaba segura de cómo interpretar aquello ¿Especial? ¿De qué estaba hablando?, movió la cabeza un poco y se fue de nuevo a su cubículo a terminar el informe y el resto de papeleo que le correspondía por este turno.

Por suerte para ella, el informe estaba listo, solo faltaba una revisadita por las posibles faltar de ortografía y podía entregarlo impecable como siempre lo hacía. En cuanto llegó notó de inmediato la presencia de Nicholas Wilde, que con el rostro lleno de aburrimiento archivaba unos papeles en diferentes carpetas.

Los maravillosos turnos de papeleo.

—Nick, no te diviertas tanto—Rio la conejita mientras tomaba asiento en su puesto de trabajo. La mirada llena de sarcasmo y algo de fastidio del zorro la miro atentamente.

—¿Estás graciosita, eh? —No era la mejor respuesta, pero él mismo estaba tan fastidiado con los malditos documentos que hasta su cerebro estaba cansado.

Judy rio, él por su parte volvió a tomar atención a los papeles.

—Por cierto…—Murmuró no muy convencida, mantuvo sus orejas levantadas.

—No te dejaré hacer esto, yo me lo estoy pasando de lo lindo—Comentó el zorro sin despegar la mirada de los documentos, mientras sonreía algo cansado.

—Descuida, no quiero quitarte la diversión de la burocracia policial—sonrió de lado mirando a Nick.

—Más te vale, Zanahorias.

Ambos soltaron unas risas bastante cansadas, por una parte Nick estaba hastiado de engrapar papeles y ordenarlos, por otra parte Judy no sabía cómo preguntarle sobre las fotos.

Sí, frete a Benjamín se había demostrado segura, como si el asunto fuera normal, pero ahora no comprendía del todo su… _duda._

—Ya, enserio.

Nick volteo a verla levantando las orejas atento:

—¿Debo recordarte cierta promesa?

Judy se mordió la mejilla por dentro mientras sonreía un poco, negó con la cabeza y decidió mirar directo a los ojos del zorro.

—Nick…

—¿Si?

Sus miradas se encontraron casi hipnotizadas, tratando de leerse mutuamente, en ese preciso instate no escuchaban el boche del resto del personal, ni los autos afuera, ya nada más que ellos en este momento…

—¡NICHOLAS WILDE!

Se sintió un temblor en las cabezas de todos. Tanto Judy como Nick se encogieron de hombros y agacharon las orejas.

El vozarrón del jefe de policías: Bogo, se oía desde el pasillo, en el marco de la puerta se podía apreciar su enorme cuerpo y aquella mirada de enojo pura y dura, acostumbraba mantener el entrecejo fruncido, pero este era uno nuevo, nivel: Nick Wilde.

—¡Jefe! —Su tono divertido y casual no pareció hacerle ni una gracia. —¿Necesita algo de mí?

—¡Trae tu vago trasero a mi oficina! ¡AHORA!

Los pesados pasos del jefe Bogo hasta su oficina marcaron os exactos 5 minutos de silencio en la comisaría de Zootopia, un segundo después las miradas se fueron hacia el zorro de rojo pelaje que mantenía una expresión relajada pero con las orejas bajas.

—¿Qué hice ahora? —Se preguntó el mirando de reojo a Judy. Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros rodando los ojos divertida.

Aunque no se notara, las ocasiones en que el jefe le gritaba de esa manera a Nick eran extrañas.

Wilde se levantó de su cubículo a paso lento pero constante, colocando ambas manos en sus bolcillos aparentando tranquilidad, la cual no la tenía en su mente, ¿qué había hecho ahora?

Judy se dedicó a seguirlo con la mirada mientras algunos compañeros se reían de él lanzando comentarios como "Qué le hiciste al jefe" o "Fue un gusto conocerte" Parecía que todos estaban muy creativos respecto a eso, pues no se aguantaban ni las ganas de reírse en su cara por el grito del siglo.

—Y hasta ahí llegue—Susurró ella, volvió la mirada a su informe buscando faltas de ortografía o algún detalle que se le haya escapado.

…

El tiempo en que Nick estuvo dentro fue más del esperado, pero el zorro en cuanto salió parecía bastante reflexivo, tanto que no se molestó en responder con el habitual sarcasmo a los nuevos comentarios de sus compañeros.

Se sentó sobre su escritorio apilando los documentos uno sobre otro y los guardó en un cajón. Abrió un documento nuevo en la computadora y tecleó frenético algunas frases que Judy no alcanzó a leer.

Ella volteo a verlo con una enorme interrogante por el cambio de actitud de su compañero y amigo, pero no preguntó nada, por alguna razón no pudo.

—Así que…—Comentó el zorro sonando casual—¿Querías preguntarme algo?

Judy le miró de reojo, aunque quería saber sobre aquellas fotos el llamado repentino y esa actitud de concentración total de hace unos minutos le era mucho más extraña y curiosa.

—¿Por qué el jefe te llamó?

Oh, la curiosidad.

Nick alzó una ceja, y rio suavemente antes de contestarle cualquier cosa.

—Trabajo, ¿qué más sería?

—Qué clase de trabajo—Eso no había sonado como una pregunta, más bien como una orden.

—De policía—Trato de mantener ese tono juguetón pero la cara de Judy no se lo permitían.

—Nick.

Si las miradas matasen…

Nick miró hacia su computadora ensombreciendo un poco la mirada, sus garras tocaban con suavidad el mouse sin moverlo.

—El jefe… Me asignó un caso solo a mí.

Judy abrió los ojos y una sonrisa se formó de inmediato en su rostro.

—Eso es… increíble, Nick…

—Ya… pero no me libre de un regaño incluso antes de hacer algo.

—Relajate, el jefe conoce tus habilidades, estoy segura que podrás resolver el caso, Nick tu eres muy inteligente y…—Pero aunque ella le no estuviera elogiando él no parecía estar del todo convencido. — ¿Nick? Te pasa algo…

—Involucra a Finnick—Susurró apretando el mouse de su computadora. Ella bajó las orejas al instante, no supo que decir. Hasta que el volteo a mirarla con una sonrisa de medio lado. —Estoy seguro que no era esa la pregunta, Zanahorias.

Ella dio un respingo con la nariz para volver su atención a la _situación_ de las fotos, se encogió de hombros para sonar relajada, levantando las orejas y miró hacia su computadora.

—Tenía una duda.

—¿Cuál? —Nick pareció ponerle más atención.

—Sobre nuestras fotos—Bien, eso no había sonado raro, ella miró al zorro algo seria.

Él parpadeo antes de remarcar su sonrisa socarrona.

—¿Las quieres?

—Quiero saber qué haces con ellas.

—Redes sociales, cariño. —Estiró un poco su cuello.

—¿Seré yo quien te recuerde la promesa? —Judy alzó una ceja ofendida.

Nick no la miró hasta después de unos minutos, ella no despegó su mirada de él. De pronto el zorro sacó su celular buscando algo, ella simplemente esperó, un lapso de tiempo tenso pasó hasta que Wilde le acercó el celular para que viera la pantalla. En ella estaban varias de sus fotos tal como ella las había visto después de sacárselas juntos.

Judy tomó el celular y verificó que todas estuvieran, en efecto las siete Selfie de sus casos y el resto de sus salidas los fines de semana, incluso un par de ellos con Benjamín Clawhauser de hace un año que ya no recordaba. Le regresó el celular más confundida que antes.

El rostro tranquilo de Nick no le daba ni una sola pista. Como odiaba esa cara en ocasiones.

—¿Feliz? —Murmuró algo molesto guardando su celular en el bolcillo.

—No entiendo. —Nick la miró—¿Por qué no las publicaste en ZooBook o InstaZoo como todas tus fotos?

La mueca de disgusto en Nick no se le olvidaría nunca en la vida –ojalá hubiera sacado una foto de eso- y lo que dijo junto a eso tampoco. Ni como se aceleró su corazón, el extraño cosquilleo en su estómago y el temblor en las rodillas. De hecho, no olvidaría ese instante nunca.

—¿Por qué debería subirlas? Son MIS fotos contigo, —Se cruzó de brazos malhumorado. Bajó sus orejas de inmediato sin querer mirar a la conejita al rostro.

Nicholas P. Wilde agradeció a todo su ADN y a la genética de su familia por tener su pelaje rojizo, sino, ella y seguramente el resto de la comisaría podrían ver ese calor que se concentró en su rostro en forma de sonrojo.

—Ya veo—Contestó impresionada, volvió a mirar a su computadora encontrando algunas faltas de ortografía en el documento que comenzó a corregir. Rezó que Nick no escuchara su corazón golpeando su pecho como un tambor.

No se miraron por un largo rato, de hecho no volvieron a tocar el tema en meses. Apenas y Judy le aclaro el asunto a Benjamín cuando este, inocente a todo, les preguntó sobre el tema.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones: **_No acostumbro dejarlas tan largas, lo siento xD_

 **¿Son un one-shot consecuencia del otro?**

Se supone que cada one-shot debería ser independiente pero conectarlos unos entre otros se me hace divertido, así que dice, " _Why not_?"

 **Sí es así ¿No es mejor hacer un fanfic?**

Si y no, me explico, si quiero hacer que cada suceso sea causa y efecto de los que vendrán a futuro debería escribir un fanfic sobre ellos. Pero –siempre hay un pero- no manejo a los personajes como quisiera, y necesito asegurarme que estén dentro del canon de la película más por manía mía que cualquier otra cosa.

* * *

 **Respuestas a sus hermosos comentarios.**

 **LeoNurarihyon:** Muchísimas gracias, ya hay 8 planeados así que espéralos ansiosa.

 **Hesvan:** Gracias, que de algo valga los años que tengo escribiendo fangirlerias. Sobre eso dejaré una aclaración más abajo.

 **diana carolina:** ¡Muchas gracias!

 **MyobiXHitachiin:** Continuación directa no(?, pero si habrá más de ellos por aquí de mi parte, tenlo por seguro. Y no es "otro fic" son todos one-shot.

* * *

 **¿Por qué no puedes decirle _tierno_ a un conejo?**

Tomen en cuenta el trasfondo de Zootopia, la discriminación y estereotipos; un ejemplo claro de esto es el tema de decirle a un afroamericano o alguien de piel morena negro, si lo dice un "Blanco" es ofensivo, si lo dicen entre ellos no. Lo mismo en el caso de los conejos, entre ellos se dicen _tiernos_ por que sí, ellos lo son. Pero que otro, como un depredador, se los diga es ofensivo.

* * *

Sin más espero les haya gustado esta segunda entrega. ahora un adelanto del siguiente "One-shot"

1\. " _Es el primer cumpleaños de Judy en Zootopia, ese día cae dentro de la semana y no puede hacer un viaje a casa para celebrarlo, tendrá que esperar hasta el fin de semana para ir donde sus padres, lo que no se esperaba es que todos los policías le obsequiaran flores y algunas joyas pequeñas esa misma mañana. Pero, ¿Por qué Nick está tan molesto? ¿Cómo que pidió el día libre? ¿Ni si quiera le contesta los mensajes? ¡Quién se cree ese zorro mañoso y estafador!_ "


	3. Cicatriz

Hi! (?)

Como recordatorio ya que no paso por aquí desde abril (?) quieor decirles que eh vuelto al fandom (sólo con one-shots) y que tengo una lista con un par de ideas sobre las siguientes historias 33 que espero les gusten, yo las leí (las escribí hace mucho tiempo) y necesito leerlas en un one-shot xDD ← Se emocionó sola (?)

Otra cosa (?) Publiqué las historias en Wattpad, por que todo lo que escribo lo tengó ahí también, además de que esta historia estará pronto en AO3 para quienes les guste ahí también xD

Si… si… ya me cayo xDD Disfruten el one-shot!

 **Cicatriz**

 _Nick Wilde x Judy Hopps | WildeHopps | (c) Disney_

Judy Hopps, la primera coneja policía de Zootopia, reconocida por resolver casos complicados en tiempo récord junto a su compañero un zorro con historial pero que junto a ella eran la pareja de policías perfecta.

Reconocidos en toda la ciudad, fueron noticia en todo el país, orgullosos portadores del lema de Zootopia "No importa si eres un predador o una presa, aquí puedes ser lo que quieras"

¿Qué estarías haciendo ahora estos héroes?

– Esa palabra lleva acento– Se burló Nicholas P. Wilde, a su compañera de trabajo.

– ¿Qué? – Pausó repasando la palabra con la mirada– ¿Dónde?

– En la penúltima silaba.

La coneja tecleo el tilde para la palabra y Nick volvió a burlarse, ella le miró enfadada hasta que notó el tonto juego de palabras.

– Todas las palabras tienen acento – Musitó mirando la pantalla del computador, entrecerrando los ojos por el estúpido juego.

– Torpe coneja – El zorro afirmó el codo en el escritorio mirando el entrecejo de Judy.

– Estas con tiempo – Comentó más tranquila girando el rostro con una pequeña sonrisa, pero ocultando sus ganas de lanzarle la carpeta que tenía a su lado.

Nick tan solo le devolvió la sonrisa, elevando el hocico y cerrando sus ojos. La policía borró la palabra y volvió a escribirla como al inicio, esta vez tecleando un poco más fuerte las letras.

Judy recargó su espalda en la silla y golpeo suavemente son su pata derecha su hombro, movió el cuello lento de derecha a izquierda y dejó escapar un quejido suave.

– ¿Que pasa? ¿El trabajo de oficina no es tan bueno como en terreno? – Esta vez la miró de reojo afirmando sus brazos en su propio escritorio manteniendo su sonrisa. Ella lo ignoró unos segundos, movió sus hombros en círculos y volvió a poner ambas patas sobre el teclado.

– Se útil y traerme un café – Su mirada se mantuvo en la pantalla y pronto sus suaves volvieron a moverse sobre las teclas con rapidez.

– ¿Algo más, jefa? – Continuó provocando a su compañera.

– Si, que uses ese don tuyo de charlatanería para escribir el informe.

Nick pudo apreciar como una pequeña sonrisa de burla se formaba en el rostro de Judy, sin que sus miradas se cruzaren, sabía que ella había esperado un momento propicio para devolverle los comentarios ácidos.

Ella aprendía rápido a contestarle, y eso no podía provocarle más que una sonrisa de satisfacción.

– Entendido – Le daría esta victoria a ella, por ahora.

Al escuchar esa respuesta ella movió ligeramente el mentón, balanceaba su rostro ensanchando su sonrisa a sabiendas de que él aún la miraba y que esta la había ganado ella.

Mismo gesto que paró la caminata de Nick, su mirada se paralizó al percibir una extraña marca en una de las mejillas de la coneja, cubierta pobremente por su pelaje grisáceo.

El rostro de Judy, manteniendo su sonrisa con ligera burla, se giró hacia él confundida.

– ¿Y? Acaso esperas algo o qué.

– ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó directamente. Judy rodó los ojos.

– No caeré de nuevo – Asumió que era sobre la broma de antes– Yo revisare la ortografía de mi…

Pero fue interrumpida por Nick y su tono de voz serio.

– No, en tu mejilla– Esta vez apuntó con su pata.

Un escalofrió cruzó la espalda de Judy, un fugaz recuerdo de ese momento en su tierna infancia azotó su mente con rudeza. No contestó, solo pudo cubrir ese lado de ir rostro con su pata.

– Hopps – Gruñó Wilde al no recibir respuesta de su amiga.

Ella miró hacia el suelo tomando aire y algo más para devolverle la mirada.

– Realmente necesito ese café.

Nicholas se marchó, sus pasos fueron más pesados que de costumbre, su cola se meneaba de manera brusca, aunque solo la punta. Su mirada era la que más preocupó a la oficial, sobre todo por que no la miró después de que ella insistiera con el café.

Ella volvió a mirar la pantalla de su computadora, tomo aire y comenzo a mover sus patas sobre el teclado con rapidez y precisión. Nada de esto era excusa para no entregar un informe digno de una de las mejores oficiales del cuartel.

Mucho menos uno de sus mas duros recuerdos.

Nick llegó a la cafetería en cuestión de segundos, tal vez, solo tal vez había caminado más rápido de lo normal. Estaba parado enfrente de la maquina que hace los cafés instantáneos, con su billetera en su bolsillo, ni fila ni animales cerca.

Sólo él y su mente confundida.

Aquella marca en la mejilla de Judy, el cambio drástico en su rostro cuando él lo notó, la larga pausa en que sòlo el sonido de los teclados ajenos, los teléfonos de la central y el resto se apagó paulatinamente hasta solo escuchar la respiración de ella, la bocarada de aire y su mirada que le exigía unos minutos para pensar el qué le diría exactamente.

¿De donde salió esa marca?¿Qué mierda había pasado? O más bien ¿Que es lo que le pasaba a él?

La reacción de Judy no la había comprendido pero sabía que había una justificación, sabía que ella también había sido pisoteada por hablar de su sueño, esas eran sus cicatrices emocionales, él también tenía las suyas. Pero no había visto una física.

No en ella.

Y pensar en que otro animal lo había hecho le erizaba los pelos de todo el cuerpo.

Movió su cuello lentamente haciendo un circulo, pudo escuchar el crujido de los huesos y soltó un suspiro. Él también necesitaba un café, uno bien cargado y amargo.

En cuanto pudo depositar el dinero en la maquina para el primero y dejó el vaso de plástico, pudo concentrarse en el sonido del liquido caliente cayendo dentro, necesitaba centrar sus pensamientos en escuchar a su amiga y no en lo que le pasaba por la cabeza al imaginar cosas.

Espero bastante impaciente a que el segundo vaso se llenara con su propio café, ya estaba más claro de mente, había logrado apartar la mayoría de sus pensamientos sin fundamento alguno hacia algún rincón de su cabeza.

Ahora solo quedaba escuchar la verdad y ya.

Frente al mismo computador, en la misma silla, en ese mismo escritorio ridículamente más grande para su tamaño estaba Judy Hopps, escribiendo muy concentrada el estúpido informe.

En cuanto dejó el café cerca de ella, se sentó en su escritorio, tomo un sorbo para aparentar estar tranquilo mientras esperaba que ella comenzara a hablar.

Judy tomó su café, soplando la superficie antes de tomar un sorbo. Dejó el vaso otra vez y dirigió su mirada hacia su compañero.

– Quiero terminar el informe primero – su vista se fue directo a su monitor – Lo de la cicatriz puede esperar un poco.

Nick dejó el vaso en su escritorio y asintió sin decir comentario alguno. Su mirada y a duras penas su mente se centraron en las carpetas que debía ordenar, y con poco animo comenzó a dejar fichas y documentos en sus respectivas carpetas.

Este era uno de los momentos más incómodos que habían tenido en mucho tiempo.

Horas más tarde, después de terminar gran parte del informe, Judy se quejó golpeando el teclado con sus patas hechas un puño. Alertó a Nick, quien dio un pequeño salto sobre la silla y miró a la coneja, se notaba algo fastidiada.

– No es tan importante – Gruñó ella desviando la vista hacia el suelo. – Es sólo un episodio de mi infancia…

– No tienes que hablar de eso si no quieres – La interrumpió Nick, una pequeña sonrisa cruzo su hocico.

Ella guardó silencio un momento y se contagio de esa sonrisa. Negó con la cabeza y bajó ambas orejas algo enternecida.

Estaba exagerando su silencio respecto a esa marca en su mejilla, era un episodio de hace mucho tiempo, cuando ella tan solo tenía seis años de edad. No era la única que había sido agredida por Gideon Grey, y de igual manera ella conocía a bravucones que eran conejos.

Tal vez, verse expuesta de esa manera ante alguien tan fuerte como Nick la hacía sentir como una simple coneja con grandes sueños. Algo que hasta ahora no había admitido.

– Tú me contaste sobre lo que te hizo dejar de creer, y tener fe en lo que representa Zootopia.

– Eso fue por qué necesitabas un consejo y después de que me obligaras a ser tu compañero en ese loco viaje por Zootopia.

Judy Rió.

– Si, lo hice.

– Fue un zorro, ¿No?

Ella asintió, llevando una de sus patas hacia la mejilla con la marca, su mirada viajó hacia los verdes ojos de Nick, pero él no estaba mirándola, sus ojos estaban fijos en las palmas de sus patas.

Él sacó las garras, las volvió a guardar. Repitió eso una vez más y bajó las orejas, recordando como eran de largas y afiladas incluso cuando él tenía seis años de vida.

– Él tenía ocho años, era un bravucón en la escuela, le gustaba molestar a las ovejas y siempre decía malos comentarios sobre que yo no podría ser policía.

Nick dejó de lado su recuerdo propio y escuchó atentamente el relato de Judy, las orejas de la coneja estaban otra vez en alto, su pequeña y rozada nariz se movía en su rostro, nerviosa.

– Después de una obra que organicé… – Comenzó a relatar.

 _Fuimos a una feria con mi familia, todos en la escuela estaban ahí._

 _Y Gideon Grey no pudo faltar, emboscó a un par de ovejas y un conejo, que eran compañeros en mi curso, los amenazó y les quitó sus boletos para uno de los juegos mecánicos, no recuerdo cual._

 _Empujó a uno de ellos, burlándose de su voz y de su especie, fue cuando tuve que intervenir._

 _Me paré en frente de él, sin miedo en el rostro, pero con el corazón palpitando a mil por hora, no sabía que iba a hacer, no sabía hasta que punto él llegaría o si yo podría hacerle frente._

 _Pero lo hice._

 _Me empujó, se burló de mi y de mi sueño. Me intimidó por ser una presa y él un depredador, fue cuando le di una patada en el rostro empujándolo bastante lejos de mí._

 _Él saboreó la sangre en su hocico, lo sé por que se miro la pata con un poco de sangre sobre ella. Me miró, con los ojos enfurecidos._

– _No sabes cuando rendirte – Esa fue la única cosa correcta que le escuché decir a Gideon Grey en su infancia._

 _Sacó las garras y rasguñó mi mejilla con fuerza, no salio sangre de inmediato, pero ardió como pocas herida que me hubiese hecho cuando niña. Se marchó dejándome en el suelo, a punto de romper en llanto, asustada y jadeante._

 _Pero no humillada. Jamás se lo permití._

 _Los hermanos oveja corrieron a ver como estaba, preocupados y asustados, yo estaba bien, y por suerte conseguí los boletos de vuelta._

Judy se dio como premio un sorbo largo de su café que estaba al punto perfecto entre caliente, pero no lo suficiente como para quemar sus labios y arrugar su nariz por el vapor.

– Eso no me frenó, me hizo más fuerte – Sentenció ella dejando el café en su escritorio y mirando a su mejor amigo en Zootopia y compañero de trabajo.

– Lo noté – Nick sonrió de lado, se dio el lujo de mirar de arriba hacia abajo a su coneja amiga. – Y ese Gideon Grey… ¿Qué ha sido de ese?

Un ligero tono de repulsión se escuchó en la voz del zorro policía, tono que ella pasó por alto.

– Ahora es socio de mi padre, es repostero.

No pasaron ni cinco segundos, Nick Wilde abrió los ojos y la boca al mismo tiempo en que sonoras carcajadas salían de sus fauces, golpeó la mesa con el puño cerrado repetidas veces y se sostuvo el estómago con el otro brazo manteniendo el equilibrio entre risa y risa.

Judy lo secundó un minuto después, sin comprender el porqué de su escandalosa risa ni el chiste en todo esto.

Hasta hace solo un momento estaban en silencio, uno muy incómodo. Y ahora…

– ¡Si vuelvo a escuchar un escándalo como este otra vez, Wilde! Te mandaré a archivos, junto a la basura. ¡A ambos! ¿Me oyeron?

Bueno, digamos que al jefe Bogo no le agradan las risas de Nick, ni su voz, ni su presencia. Aunque sólo era una ligera sospecha de ellos.

– ¡Si señor! – Vociferaron ambos colocando su pata sobre la frente.

Pero Nick no pudo guardar silencio. Colocó una ligera sonrisa de burla y entrecerró sus ojos.

– Y déjeme agregar, jefe que usted luce muy…

– ¡Calla Wilde! No me interesa.

– Radiante.

El jefe Bogo cerró los ojos, contó hasta cinco mentalmente antes de pronunciar la sentencia, colocando una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa.

– Tendrás horas extras hoy.

Y a grandes zancadas se retiró de la zona de oficinas de la comisaría de Zootopia, provocando susurros entre el resto de oficiales del lugar.

– Tenias que abrir el hocico – Le regañó Judy cruzándose de brazos, pero no molesta.

Nick levanto los hombros y giró la cabeza hacia su compañera restándole importancia a su castigo de trabajo extra.

– De todas formas no estamos trabajando en un caso muy grande – Rió un poco y dejó un par de documentos en una carpeta. – Gracias.

Judy lo miró guardando silencio, sonrió un poco y negó con la cabeza lentamente.

– No sé de que hablas. – Ella enderezó su espalda y continuo con los últimos toques de su informe.

Wilde la miró de reojo, sobre su hombro. No lograba entender como podían pasar tantas cosas por su cabeza cuando se trataba de ella, suspiró para relajar sus emociones.

– Zanahorias.

– ¿Mh? – Ella volteó.

– Esa palabra lleva acento… – Sonrió con burla y apuntó al monitor ajeno.

– Nick basta. Hace tú trabajo.

El volvió a reír, mientras la coneja trataba de disimular un enojo falso, pero él estaba seguro que por dentro se reía.

…

….

…

 **Primero** : ¡No estoy muerta! Un poco de parranda, sí (?) y esta cosa me tomó bastante terminarla, pero espero que les haya gustado 33 Ahora sus hermosos comentarios :*

 **MyobiXHitachii** **n:** Adoro eso igual de Benjamín, y hay una idea sobre él para más adelante.

Lo de "sabes que me amas" es mi frase favorita de ellos, por muchas razones *-* ¡Gracias por el comentario! 33 y ¡PERDON POR LA TARDANZA! ;-;

 **PamExpelliarmus** **:** Adoro ese instinto animal que conserva Nick 33 El pasado de Nick siempre lo arrastra o le mueve el piso, aun más ahora que encontró algo por lo que hacer la diferencia.

 **Hesvan** : Adoro a Nick y sus celos son jodidamente adorables 33

Me parece más bien One-shot sin lo policíaco xD no sé de eso y realmente no cuento con el tiempo de investigar como dios manda (?) Muchas gracias por eso 33 Y por eso igual, gracias. Me pareció el mejor ejemplo para la metáfora del racismo.

 **ChoMi-ChoMi** : Gracias, y si, me parece que ellos no funciona mucho lo cursi en exceso pues empezaron siendo la contra parte de la presa y el depredador, pasando a ser amigos, y me gusta ver su relación como esos amigos que coquetean sin darse cuenta. Para cuando caigan en que se gustan, ya estarán enamorados, este par me encanta xD Pues si, crecerá. Por lo menos es lo que quiero intentar con cada one-shot. ¡Yo también soy de Chile! Besos 33

 **Cazadragones2204** : ¡Aquí tiene más! (?)

Akira10012: Me tarde mucho pero eh vuelto a casa (?) Yo no soy mucho de contestar comentarios, pero necesito hacerlo una costumbre xD Gracias por eso, me vino un boom cuando vi la película y ahora volvió, espero no desaparecer otros tantos meses jajaja… GRACIAS!

Julieta6787: Me disculpo pues esa idea quedó a medias en mi PC :c pero espero que esta igual te encante *-*


End file.
